Wish granting cat
by damienyukii
Summary: Eren finds a cat on the street on the way home. It's raining and the kitten looks lonely, so he takes it home. But it's not easy with such a strange, grumply cat, as he hoped. For those who like cuteness, or have a cat at home. Shingeki no kyojin Attack on Titan Levi Ackerman Eren Jeager


Translated: SraKota

Once upon a time there was a cat. He was small, very hungry, and nobody cared about him. He tried to clean his sticky fur all the time, but he wasn't as good at it as those fat, rich cats he wanted to learn it from. Opposite to them, he didn't have a mother to teach him how to do it properly.  
He was only a couple of days old when he was already living alone in the streets. All he had was a big green cape, with black and white wings sewn on it.  
The kitty was unique, but people were frightened by him, and the other cats didn't like his uniqueness.  
Perhaps because he was a human as well.  
He was slightly smaller than an elf boy, he had small cat ears, a wringing cat tail, and he was a bit skinny. His tiny, fluffy ears were barely visible under his thick, shoulder-length black hair. His skin was soft, white as marble, and it was covered with hair only where it was the most important. His fingers and legs were also very small, and he appeared to be a beautiful creature.  
He liked to sway his tail then tried to catch it if he had nothing else he could do.  
His eyes were like blades, and his nose and mouth were small on his oval face. His teeth were also tiny, and his canines sharp.  
All the clothing he had was a doll sized grey shirt. His knees were covered in bruises because he fell off a slippery roof when he tried to catch a pigeon the previous day, because he didn't yet know how to land on his feet. That is why he hurt his legs.  
He was sad and angry about this.

The rich cats got food and drink from the people. The delicious milk awoke his hunger but he was proud, and this made his uniqueness more obvious too, because he refused to steal.  
He was only waiting for the night to look for something edible amongst the garbage, because even if he was beautiful, he was hungry too.

But that day, night didn't want to come. Some water leaked out from the gutters, and he was drinking the falling drops. Soon, a larger drop fell on his naked bottom as the rain started to fall, and it reached even his shelter under the gutter. He, frightened, quickly covered himself with his cape, and crawled closer to the wall, hoping that the eave is wide enough to protect him against the rain.  
He was desperate, but he didn't utter a sound, and even if he was lucky for his cape provided a shelter from the rain, he was lonely and cold. There wasn't anyone who would have even tried to take care of him.  
People always looked at him dismissively.  
They threw stones at him, or rudely chased him off, and beat him with a dish towel when he wanted to filch the sour cherry pie from the windowsill where it had been put to cool.  
But it had such a sweet smell.  
He tried to sleep in the hood of his cape, snuggling up to the rest of the clothe, hoping that the temperature won't drop even lower.  
Then he felt something hot. He have never felt anything like the heat the felt then.  
At first he thought that something had caught him. What else can be this hot as the inside of a mouth? It's a dog, perhaps, that will crush him in an instant.  
When the unknown thing lifted him, he tried to get out of the cape, but he didn't intend to give it to anyone else, at any cost.  
He didn't know that someone helped to get his head out of the fabric, but when he saw what it was, he froze from the fear.  
He have never seen a human from that close, and he was captured by one now. He tried to figure out what kind of creature it really was. He could say, that his captor had a bad taste, for he had an orange umbrella, with grotesque, open mouthed human faces drawn on it. But it was perfect for the Human balancing it over his head, holding it between his arm and body, protecting him from the rain. He held the dwarf-sized child with both hands, while he wanted to scratch and bite him.

"Have you been alone?" asked the brown haired phenomenon. He wore a big, warm looking beige coat, thick jeans, and a skate shoe.  
"Idiot" thought the cat puling his ears back.

"Don't be afraid." said the Idiot, pulling him closer to himself. He put the cat carefully under his unbuttoned coat, but the tiny creature curled into a ball shivering, feeling as if he was fighting an invincible giant. He was frightened by the new shelter, but the heat coming from it, attracted him as well, and let the Human put him under the coat. The Human could have seen that the he cat, was holding tightly onto the green cape, yet he could take him out from it easily. However the cat didn't want to let it happen, but he was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as he felt the warmth of the coat and the kindness.

The Idiot was heading home from a horrible date with a girl named Mikasa. Even if she was crazy about him, he rather considered her as a friend or a sister. At least he let her lend her scarf to him.

He didn't want to look up to that bad, grey sky, where sad rain was falling from restlessly. All he wanted was a shower, and he seemed to have it. Good for him that he was an otaku, and that he carried otaku stuff with himself everywhere, so he bought that lame Shingeki no Kyojin umbrella too, even if the only type he found was one with the Armoured Titan.  
He hit it to the threshold two times, but had to left it in the corridors, because he couldn't swish the water off of it properly because of the creature resting under his coat. Bertie is no loss anyways.  
He lived in a one room apartment, with a small kitchen and a bathroom. It was just appropriate for one person, but too small for one and a half. He locked the door, left his shoes on the shoes cupboard, and without caring about is wet clothes, he took the sleeping cat into his hands, and looked at the curious body breathing quickly and wiggling his ears in his dream.  
The Human wasn't sure about whether is it really happening to him or not. Perhaps he just hit his head very badly, and he would wake up somewhere. Or perhaps, what is even worse, someone else hit him in the head. He had time to be preoccupied with it then.  
The cat panted sickly. Perhaps he caught a cold in the rain.  
He put the sleeping cape-dweller on his mattress. The Human ran a hot bath, and prepared some milk, showing that he used to have cats.  
He took off his coat and scarf while holding the cat, and carefully unwrapped him from the cape.  
His fuzzy hair was black from the dirt. He had more human than feline features, but the Human didn't inspect him any longer. He didn't even know whether it was only a little fluff in his lap, but... Whatever.  
He checked the temperature of the water while holding the sleeper in his left hand. When the water was just the right temperature, he closed the tap. He should have wondered whether it's a good idea or not to bathe a feline creature, regardless from his good intention, but it was already late. When he cat touched the water, he woke up, scratched, bit, struggled in his overwhelming fright, nearly drowning himself.  
The purple sweater of his poor helper was completely torn, its sleeves hung like mere rags, and the Human's arms were barely seen because of the blood.  
"Don't cry, I'm almost done." he tried to hide that he panicked because of the behaviour of an average cat, and he forced the kitty in the water. He took his shampoo, not knowing exactly what is it for apart from washing human hair. He thought that it would be good for sensitive skin, and despite its nice scent it was only fuel on the fire.  
The sea in the bathroom turned into an ocean.  
After the bath he took the soaking, shaking cat out of the hell he created for himself. The animal pinned his ears back and tried to cover himself with his tail. Terrible deeds were done to him, and this was the icing on the cake. Or rather the icing foam on his body, face and head. Drying his hair wasn't successful either. The cat decided to get away, and crawled under the Human's futon, naked and wet as he was, as that was the first warm place he could find. He made himself comfortable between the mat and the duvet. His voice was desperately raspy, but he stopped meowing when he heard steps approaching him.  
"I'll defend myself if I have to." he thought, but that didn't make him bigger. What wrong did he do now? Did he dirty everything even if he was clean or didn't he?  
"Hey, kitty, kitty. I'm sorry if I scared you."  
The human tried, but it was no use. He rather went to the kitchen that was divided from the room by a counter. From the room where he was sleeping. He poured some milk into a bowl, and he put raw fish into another one. It was some local food he ate for last dinner, with an unutterable name. He put the bowls next to his bed, as if he were preparing them for himself.  
The cat's paw reached out for the food. When he was sure about nobody wants to catch him, he poked his head out too. His small nose could smell the milk and the fish already. The milk was warm, for the boy was considerate enough to warm it.  
"Are there more creatures like you?" he startled the cat, who now looked at him menacingly. Food was sacred. He would eat his food even if he died doing so. "You can't understand me can you?"  
The fish was so delicious that the cat nearly fainted from joy. Its flavour was indescribable. He put it into his hand and munched on it with his tiny teeth. His nearly dry tail was swaying to and fro, playing with the air.  
"My name is Eren. Have you got a name?"  
The cat didn't look at him. Oh, how could he have one? He had nothing at all. He doesn't possess even this tasty food, because it belongs to his stomach, that's close to rip open.  
But wait.  
Where was his cape? That warm green piece of clothing he could hide in. He forgot it, as he was concentrating so much on eating.  
"Oh, so you can't talk." The cat didn't even flicked his ear. "What was I thinking anyways? Jean would think that I'm an idiot if he saw that I want my Vision to answer my question. Because I'm not lucky enough for you to exist"  
The Human knelt on the parquet floor. He tried to touch the cat. Even only his ear. He managed it, but the received another scratch in return.  
He had to take off his sweater to bandage his wounds. Now his right hand was bleeding again.  
The cat tried to take the bowl with his fingers.  
"Drink milk too." he said as if he wouldn't feel the scratches. The cat stopped, for the first time, and looked at the other bowl. He approached it carefully. He touched it, then leaned over it and licked the surface of the white fluid.  
He shivered, it was so good. He nearly let out a content meow, but another sound came out of him, one that surprised even himself: he purred. His full stomach felt perfect.  
Eren touched his own forehead.  
"Can I sleep with you?" he asked as if he should have asked his own cat to let him sleep in his own bed, because he'd already occupied it. Eren didn't have any other place to sleep. Not even a couch.  
He was confused about Japan anyways. He still couldn't fit in, and speaking was also difficult for him.  
His mother died when he was little, and his father, a successful doctor, came here with him from Germany. They had no bonds keeping them there. Eren wasn't sorry about it. He lived alone despite he was only fifteen. The room - or small flat, as he called, jokingly - was more often closed than open. He didn't want to use it. He didn't want an own room either. the living room was just fine for him, and his actual girlfriends too. The last girl who visited him, the beautiful, blond Christa, said that it's a nice flat.  
One of his shelves were full of figures, manga, and even a poster signed by Isayama sensei himself.  
Besides this Eren was boxing.  
He didn't know what to do about his guest's remoteness. He sat down cross legged in front of him.  
The cat liked it so much that he tried to imitate him. It was quite hard for him. Then he fell sleepy on the floor.  
Eren waited for his new friend to become sleepy after the warm milk, and lie down. He wrapped his tail around his body, and put his hands in front of his face.

Eren probably looked like an idiot when he went shopping. He had is schoolbag, and wanted to buy a pullover fitting a doll. The weather was biting cold, but sometimes it warmed up to a pleasant temperature. If his classmates saw him, especially that idiot Jean, then he would have been undone. But at the moment all he was thinking about how to explain the vendor that he's looking for clothes for the doll of his little sister. "It's about this tall and this wide." he tried to measure the cat in his mind. But can a vision be dressed?  
That day was getting weirder and weirder.  
He saw in the morning that the fish and the milk was gone.  
A vision couldn't have eaten it.  
He got the pullover. It was a turtleneck, with long sleeves, and it reached well below the knees. if the cat wanted to hide himself in it, he easily could. It was fluffy, and it had a hood as well.  
Eren thanked the vendor's help and left quickly, before he'd be mistaken for some pervert. But it might have been too ate already even if he didn't try to buy an underwear or something like that.

The cat was bored. On the place where he had slept, he could smell the scent of the Human. He was lying there next to him. He might have even touched him. The hair stood on end on his back, but he calmed down quickly, because the Human was nowhere to be seen. He didn't have to be afraid that he'd catch him. He didn't trust humans because they were hostile towards him.  
He started looking around the house, searching for secret places to hide. He had no intention to leave; to go out into that cold.  
The green cape came to his mind, but he forgot about it in the instant he saw the curtain that seemed more interesting. It wasn't a common thing in Japan, but the Human wasn't a typical person to be seen around here either.  
He tried to climb up the curtain with his nails. They weren't retractable, like cats', so they grew long. Which were claws on a cat, were nails on him. It got caught in everything and he ended up hurting himself, but in that situation they seemed useful.  
But only until a certain point, because he got tired and fell. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. He riffled the hair on his tail angrily, and he hit the ground with it. He fell on his bottom and now it hurt.  
He turned away from the curtain, and just crawled around. He could have walked on two legs if he had wanted to, but it was tiring. And it wasn't very cat-like either.  
He noticed Eren's book collection on the shelf. It was fortune in misfortune that it weren't the kitchen knives he laid his eyes on.

Eren hated school, because his classmates liked him; mostly the girls. And the girls liker Jean too, but not the same way. This matter led to a fight in the schoolyard every day. That day Jean won and Eren got a black eye. He's jealous every day.

He thought that he can get his school uniform off, so he can spend the night in a shirt and underwear. He was looking forward to this so much that he threw his pants to the floor along with his shoes. He locked the door and turned around, towards the room.  
The first thing he saw was the head of a dead woman on the floor.  
Separated from her body, it looked grotesque, even if it was made of plastic. Suspicious bite marks were seen on her blue hair.  
"Miku..." his voice was filled with horror. He took a few careful steps. Parts of broken figures, and torn manga pages were scattered over the floor. The felon was sitting amongst the ruins, licking himself proudly. Eren couldn't breathe. This cat or human or whatever uses one quarter of his life as a teething ring and litter.  
"Screw you!" he exclaimed. The cat startled. He clung on to the parquet with his nails. Eren stamped his foot as he moved towards him, but this resulted in his Vision - who dried without being combed - forgetting all the hiding places he had discovered, so he fled under the futon again.  
Eren stopped by the bed.  
It was a rude thing.  
He could have been smart enough to placing his things to a safer place. The cat couldn't have known that those objects were important to him.  
But he wasn't even angry anymore. Lately he felt that his life is lacking something anyways.  
His figures were nice, and his manga were impossible to put down, but he couldn't find a long term girlfriend on the online dating sites. Mikasa was Jean's lover, not his, moreover that bastard is his neighbour, so he could hear when Eren is with other girls instead of Mikasa. This is the main reason why he hates Eren. Why does he hurt Mikasa? Why doesn't she notice him?  
Eren shook his head to return from the memories of the boring everydays. The sun was shining anyways.  
"Levi." he named his cat, even though it came to his mind by looking at the jeans he wore last day. What a loser. He wears it even today, and it got torn and dirty. Moreover, Mikasa's parents wash his clothes, and he visited them yesterday only because of this.  
He touched the hump on his futon, then the hump hissed, as if it were a balloon, leaking air.

He took a comb, the pullover, and the green cape out of his bag, then he grabbed he scared Levi, who growled and bit. His tail looked three times its actual size, and he was wringing it furiously. He hated the whole thing. Why does he even want to touch him?  
"I can't really feel the pain, but you'll get sick without clothes."  
Eren tried to think of how little girls dress up their dolls, but he didn't have a sister. He held the cat in one hand, and he out the pullover on him with the other. It was a difficult task. He tried to avoid touching the cat, because he was shaking with fear. The animal tried to arch his back, and hiss, but he froze as he felt the unknown material on his skin, and he thought he'd die. He was shivering, and became hot at the same time as if he had a fever. If he was a human he would have already needed an icy bath, but this time his temperature rose only because of he was scared.  
He was put down on the floor. The brush was about half the size of his head. Eren started combing his ears gently. Levi tried to pull his ears away first, but then he felt that it's actually quite pleasant. Besides, the slightly too big pullover smelled clean and felt soft.  
"I'm sorry" Eren began while he combed the cat's hair "I didn't want to scare you. You haven't done anything wrong. I hated to look at them for a while anyways. They reminded me of sitting in front of the computer always. But I don't think that you care about it at all." he sighed. "I wish you could speak."  
Levi's tail stopped for a second, then it started moving again when Eren started combing it.

He should have opened the window, and he haven't cleaned up for a while. Now he'd also have the possibility to throw the unnecessary things out.  
"As if I were locked up within these walls. I want to break out, but I'm not allowed to go out into the real world." he laughed "It sounds so lame..."  
He combed the cat's tail. Levi occasionally bared his teeth, then the Human reached sensitive spots.  
"Oh, look" Eren said, putting the folded cape before Levi, after he finished combing him. "I took it to the dry cleaner. I even told the Chinese to hurry up, and wash it by the time I finish school, as if it were needed for an important event or something. And I did it only for you. I told him that I've found it along with a cute kitty who is very fond of it.  
Eren didn't realise that the man understood it as if he had picked up a nice girl.  
Anyhow, his story was successful in getting the cape cleaned fast.  
Levi ran under the fabric immediately, hid himself in it, and meowed loudly, saying "thank you" to Eren, because he was an intelligent cat, and he understood human speech.  
Eren tried touching the Levi-bump, but it twitched. His trust was different than his gratitude, and the Human didn't yet gained the cat's acceptance. Because they were proud beyond measure, and even the smallest things were enough to lose their trust in man. And if that happened, it was a tiring task to fight for the forgiveness of a cat.  
And for Levi, good was unknown. Touch and care are things he can't yet explain to himself. He only observed them, to decide whether he liked them or not.

His tail peeked out from under the cape, because it was folded neatly, waiting for Levi to find it again. He was purring quietly, moving his tail. He pulled his hands and feet close to his body. Eren looked at him with his grass-green eyes.  
Small tears flowed down his face.  
He was happy about the creature but his heart was empty. He missed the understanding of others. He lived alone in this stranger city. As a Giant amongst men, he was sticking out from amongst the others. He wanted someone, selfishly, who is only his, but he knew that he cannot force it on the cat. During his Japanese class the thought about owning him, but he threw the idea away, because he looked at Armin, his only true close friend, whom he nearly lost, because he wanted to keep their friendship alive by force.

The cat stopped purring.  
Eren could pet him through the fabric. He laughed in distress.  
"I wish you were a human. I'd show you the world, and you would never have to be afraid. I'm not saying that it's bad that you're a cat, but if you were a human, I'd understand you better. You're very cute as a cat too. You are cute, Levi cat.  
Dust covered everything in the room, and it started swirling as if the wind was blowing. The torn manga pages, the air that was unstirred despite the opened window; everything started to swirl around. The chiming of hundreds of bells were heard, and the smell of incense filled the room smelling of a teenager, and the temperature also increased. In the pleasant warmth, Eren crawled backwards, sliding on his backside, and froze in surprise. He looked like a statue, a favourite of every bird: a dumb gargoyle.

The doll pullover, made of fine quality fabric, disappeared, and the cape seemed to take on a shape.

Long, lean legs appeared and naked soles. Ripped muscles, long arms and fingers and a strong back were forming under the cape. A man, with a well shaped neck, oval face and a cold glance stood there, covered by the green fabric. The shorter hairs of his thick locks stood on end due to some electrostatic power, and the small, nicely shaped ears were red by embarrassment under the black hair.  
Cute nose, wide lips.  
Eyes of steel.  
He stood on his legs.  
He could have been 5' 3" tall, but he towered above Eren, as he couldn't move ever since the transformation began.  
"This room reeks of filth." he lifted his head, looking down on the sitting boy "You tomfool, should I help you came to your senses with my foot?"  
Eren totally regretted his wish to understand what the cat wanted to tell him. Meanwhile he blushed, and pulled the cape tighter around his body. He tried to cover himself as much as it was possible. Eren in underwear wasn't in a more pleasant state either.  
The cat ran his fingers through his hair, then he looked at his annoyingly long nails, then he looked at the Human again.  
"I owe you with my life." he said.  
Eren didn't move. Two days prior a woman was lying in his bed, naked. And he only took his clothes off to be naked too.  
"I am a cat who makes wishes come true. After I grant the wishes of the person I choose, I die. I wanted to give my life to you, because you let me live with you." If he still had had his tail, he would have swayed it. He missed it a bit. "But as you wished me to become a human, you took my ability away too.  
He turned his head away as he was really embarrassed.  
"By the way, you are an annoying pup, and I'll make you clean up this mess."  
He started walking towards the room of Eren's dad, however his steps were unsteady. He stopped at the door.  
"Thank you for helping me trust again, Eren." he didn't look at the boy while he was talking, but he turned around when he heard the front door breaking in.  
A horse-faced blonde boy entered, and in his rush he took his shoes off. His short undercut hairstyle reflected his rebellious behaviour, but he wore the same school uniform as Eren.  
The horse-face was Jean.  
He wanted to shout at Eren, asking about the terrible noise he was making, but his eyes widened as he looked at the cat. Levi stared at him with reddening face, wearing merely the cape, with his hand on the half opened door of the room of Eren's dad.  
"Why didn't you tell Mikasa that you're gay?" the intruder asked.  
Levi didn't understand anything. Eren's eyes were racing to and fro between Jean and Levi.  
"Because I was ashamed." Eren admitted the lie, blushing. Moreover, he's a cat, looking like man far older than him.  
Levi cat suddenly stepped between them. His eyes gleamed frighteningly.  
"Then, you two will clean this room while I'm sleeping."  
Their jaw dropped and remained dropped until Levi slammed the door behind himself. He was afraid and embarrassed. He was a young cat after all.  
Eren stood in the middle of the room for a minute, then he started laughing. Jean thought that he was an idiot, but he didn't dare to go against Levi.


End file.
